ittoftfandomcom-20200213-history
Zephyr Siegend
Biography Zephyr did not have the most fortunate of childhoods. At the age of two, his father left on some journey that only his mother and sister know about. Next his mother had passed away when he was three years old, leaving him alone with his sister. They managed to survive with the help of some of their neighbors. Seven years had passed and Zephyr started to spend most of his time in the local library reading about legends, myths and anything else that fell in that category. At this age he had learned that he wasn’t the best at magic and while that did get him bullied, his lack of ability for magic didn’t stop him from physically beating them. That of course got him in trouble with his sister, who was teaching how to both how to fight and the magic that their father had taught them. Having one living relative that you know of and being bullied doesn’t seem like the best of things to happen to a kid. In fact, some most people would probably hate every second of it. This wasn’t the case for Zephyr. Learning his father’s magic was good enough for him for the time being. Zephyr still had plans to go looking for his father when he’d gotten older. This cycle or rather daily routine for Zephyr went on for four years, before the incident that greatly affected Zephyr the most had occurred. On the outskirts of the village that he lived was a shrine. Various rumors surrounded that shrine, from a place where the souls of monsters were sealed to where hero's go to be chosen. The monster rumors made no difference to Zephyr, but the hero one was what really caught his attention. When he'd suggested his plans to his friends, they were quick to warn him against doing it. Going as far as to remind him that they weren't allowed to go there without proper supervision. Zephyr ignored their warning and went by himself. The shrine was a pretty empty with a lone pedestal in the middle of it. Zephyr moved closer to the pedestal, practically drawn to it, and placed his hand on top of it. At first nothing had happened, but then suddenly the ground violently shook. The fierce shaking had caused part of the ceiling to collapse and fall down onto Zephyr. Everything after that was a blank for him. The next thing that Zephyr knew, he was in one of the medical facilities that they ha, being treated for his injuries. A couple of cuts and bruises here and there and a broken arm. Quite fortunate for someone who had a bunch of rubble fall onto him. However there was a reason behind his good fortune and it damn near broke Zephyr. It was revealed to him that the reason why he wasn't in worse condition was that his sister had shielded him from the falling rubble and was the more injured out of the two. Zephyr didn't believe this until he witness his sister's condition himself. Seeing her hanging on to life by a thread caused it all to sink in right then and there. This was all his fault. His torment didn't stop there. For the next to years he was treated like an outcast. Either being shunned or hated by the people who lived in the village. Touching the pedestal had caused an earthquake that had taken many lives and naturally when people found out the cause, they weren't happy. Zephyr on the other hand was still in shock from how he'd almost gotten his sister killed and had locked himself to his room with some books. Zephyr, now sixteen, had decided to leave his home to both find his father and to attempt to be a hero or at no longer a failure who only hurts what he holes precious to him. His sister had been released from the medical facility and was alive, but confined to a wheelchair while her legs, which suffered the most, healed. On the day he left, he left a note for his sister telling her where he was going and that he'd come back with their father if he runs into him. Not too long after his journey, he ran into some woman who not only offered to teach him about some hidden ability that he had, but also knew his father. Hoping that by following her he'd learn more about his father, he agreed to her offer. Thus the next two years were spent both traveling and training. Abilities/Magic: Fire God Slayer, Memory Make, Concealment Attack Slots: * Flame God's Shattering Fist * Binding Strike * Aerora * Blitz * Fire Surge * Sliding Dash Equipment: Weapon: * X-Gloves (5-10) +2 Speed Accessories: Omega Arts: Raises max HP, Strength, Speed, and Defense. (+3, +3, +3 +3) (x2) Magic Armlet: Slightly raises max MP and Magic. (+1, +2) Titan Chain: Significantly raises Strength and Speed (+4, +3) Trivia * Zephyr is the grandson (Or *insert correct number of 'great'*) grandson of Kel * To those of you who have no idea who Kel is, he's my character in SOS